Sold my soul
by Glassbug
Summary: He's a rich doctor and she's a struggling student. What happens when he offers her the pile of papers that will change her life with just one signature? entry for the entry for the TwiFic Doctorward contest


*December 2011*

I stand on the deck and look on as everyone dances and parties around me. I still feel odd when Edwards family and friends surround me.

I've been here twelve months now and my life has changed in a big way. All the changes happened after I put my mark on a contract stating that Dr. Edward Cullen basically owned my body and life for the next three years. Now, I don't expect anyone to take it nicely unless they understand what put me in this situation and my history.

I grew up in a small town in Washington called Forks until my father died just after my fifteenth birthday. I have no idea who my mom is. She left when I was too young to remember.

Charlie Swan died from cancer, so by the time he passed on all I had where my personal effects and a few thousand dollars. My friend Alice's parents took me in and I got a weekend job.

I paid Alice's mom, Mary, a hundred dollars a week for room and board. My meagre inheritance was put into a savings account. By the time I graduated high school, I'd had enough of being looked down at and of my father's memories being used against me.

"Bella, you can do better than that. What would your father think about this?" A teacher had told me.

Charlie had been dead a month and of course my grades dropped a grade. For Christ's sake, I was a fifteen year old that had lost the last member of her family and the only grown-up she had to look up to.

That was only one of the many incidents over the years.

The Brandons where the only good thing that came out of Forks after my father's death.

*12 months earlier*

"Bella, don't forget to call when you arrive and we will see you next Sunday," Mary cries as she hugs me on the doorstep as I get ready to leave. I'm moving into my own apartment near Seattle today.

"I won't, Mary. I promise," I whisper back before hugging Cynthia and Alice.

"Bella, I want you to take this with you." Mary hands me an envelope full of cash. "It's all the money you paid in rent over the last two years and half your child support for the last three years."

"Mary, I gave you this to pay for my living expenses."

"Yes, and you didn't cost that much more. We only ever used half your child support. We saved the rest for summer camps and..." She shifts slightly.

"And what, Mary?" I ask cautiously.

She took in a deep breath. "And your furniture."

"Excuse me?" I say, stunned.

"All the furniture in your room will be coming up with us next week for your flat," Sebastian says from the hallway. "And I won't hear any arguing, Bella. We didn't need the money and we knew you would when you left. If you ever wanted anything, you would buy it with your wages after you had saved enough. We didn't need the money, so we saved it and it's yours."

True to their word, seven days later, they are at my flat for Sunday dinner and they have brought all my bedroom furniture with them — plus some other extras I didn't expect.

Three months later I am at a college seminar where Dr. Edward Cullen is a guest speaker.

He stands up and introduces himself.

He is thirty four years old and head of Masen and Cullen Hospital, and he is doing a guest talk about local volunteering opportunities at the hospital.

I don't know what possesses me, but I feel this pull to go and talk to him after the seminar. He compels me to give up some time to volunteer and sells me on the benefits of volunteering during the school holiday.

I am also secretly hoping it will let me see more of the captivating Dr. Edward Cullen.

After taking a deep breath, I walk forward and introduce myself. It only takes a few minutes before we start talking about opportunities. We end up going out for coffee and before I know it, we are in my apartment, kissing and running our hands over each other's body in exploration over our clothes.

"Stop," I whisper as he starts to push my pants down.

He raises an eyebrow in question.

"I'm a virgin."

He groans as he throws his head into my neck.

"Oh God." He takes in a deep breath and slowly lets it out — it's as if he is trying to clear his mind — then pulls my face forward. "I am not taking your virginity like this," he pants as he nuzzles my neck.

"You need to be wined and dined first. You need to be pampered and treated like a lady" He pushes away slightly and kisses me one last time. "When can I see you again?"

"Why would you want to see me again?" I ask, curious of why he would want to come back after I had just rejected him.

"Because I am attracted to you and life is way too short to have regrets."

"I don't know. I have to study and work."

"It's Friday."

"And when I'm not at school, I'm at work." I hate it, but my student loans barely cover rent, let alone living expenses. I look into his eyes and see lust and passion.

I see the same emotions I have for him.

"Please, Bella, let me take you out." And with those few pleading words, my resolve caves in.

"Fine, but it'll have to be when I'm free."

"Tomorrow?" he asks excitedly as he kisses me again before placing a hand on my breast and squeezing it gently.

"I have to work," I pant when he breaks the kiss.

"What time do you finish?"

"Midnight"

"When do you start?"

"Nine in the morning."

"Bella, you have to be kidding me," he says, shocked as I shake my head.

"Look around you, Edward." I watch as he looks around my apartment, at my measly belongings and treasures.

"Bella?" he sounds confused.

"My student loans don't cover my living expenses. I have to work over forty-eight hours a week just to put food on my table. I study nine-to-five, Monday to Thursday then go and wait on tables from six 'til midnight. Friday I study from nine-to-three, then I go to study club before working in a club from six thirty 'til one thirty am.

Saturday through Sunday I clean rooms at the local hotel from one till six, then its bar work from half six till midnight," I say numbly and he presses a thumb to my cheek.

"Don't your parents help?"

"My dad died three years ago from cancer; I don't know much about my mom." I cry for the first time in years. For some reason, I just can't bottle up my emotions with him.

Edward picks me up and carries me to my sofa. He sits down with me in his lap and holds me tightly while I cry into his neck. An hour later I have fallen asleep in his arms, and for the first time in months, I get some decent sleep.

I wake up the next morning in my bed, still in my clothes. I shuffle into the front room to grab what I can scrounge out of my cupboards. As I go into the front room, I scream when I see a pair of feet hanging off my two-seater sofa.

Edward jumps up in alarm and then looks at me.

"Hi," he says with a shy smile.

"What you doing here?"

"You tired yourself out and fell asleep in my arms. I worked out which room was your bedroom and put you in your bed. As I was pinning my number to your door, you started screaming in your sleep." He looks down at his feet. "I couldn't leave you like that Bella." He looks into my eyes. "I'm sorry if I overstepped the line here but. . ."

I don't let him finish as I jumped into his arms kissing him.

"Thank you," I whisper. "No one has ever cared for me like that." I start kissing down his jaw.

"Bella, please stop," he moans.

"Why?" I ask a little hurt.

"Because if you carry on I'm going to embarrass myself," he moans as he pushes my hips down a little and grinds his hard cock against my core.

"Oh," I whisper and blush, embarrassed that I didn't realise before letting go as he helps me to my feet. I feel his fingers under my chin, lifting my head up.

"Hey, there's nothing to be embarrassed about." He kisses me deeply before whispering against my lips, "You should take it as a compliment. You're sexy and beautiful, and if it wasn't for last night and the fact I'm fighting not to do something to you because you deserve a gentleman, I'd be pinning you to the wall and fucking you slowly till you scream my name."

Deciding to take the plunge and do something spontaneous, I drop to my knees and start to undo his pants.

"Bella?" he questions. I look into his eyes as I fumble to pull his cock out.

"I've never done something like this before. I may do this wrong," I whisper before looking at his cock.

I freeze and gulp when I see it. He is so large I don't know if it will fit in me.

"Bella, you don't have to," he whispers gently before moving his hand towards his cock.

Taking a deep breath, I bat his hand away and start sucking the tip of his cock.

"Gahhhh," he moans and I watch as his hands tighten into fists by his sides.

I stop sucking, fearing that I have done it wrong and hurt him. I pushed myself away from him and start to think about running and hiding in my room. I want to cry in embarrassment

"I'm sorry," I whisper as I stand up and shuffle on my feet.

"What are you sorry for?" he pants as he looks into my eyes.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," I say chewing my bottom lip.

"Bella, that was… That was fantastic. I loved it," he whispers against me while looking deep into my soul. "It didn't last very long, and god, imagining the feel of your teeth scraping my cock is so hot."

Deciding to have some fun with him, I try again. I sink to my knees then look up at him as I place him in my mouth again. I do as he suggests and scrape my teeth over the head of his cock

"Shit, Bella… Oh god, take all of me in your mouth… Please, baby… Please, scrape those teeth down my cocccccckkkkk."

He moans as I do it and I smile around his cock. I was feeling proud as a peacock showing off his plumage. I watch as he throws his head back and opens his mouth, panting and moaning — the look on his face spurs me on and I hollow out my cheeks.

Before I know it, he's screaming, "Fuck!" and coming down my throat before he falls to his knees.

"Shit, that was amazing, baby," he says before he kisses me.

. . . . .

It takes another week before both our schedules eases up enough that Edward can take me out for a meal. During the week we speak and email each other constantly. Admittedly, our meal was at one in the morning after I got off work, but it was our first date.

*Present day*

We have several more dates before he offers me the contract.

At the time I was conflicted and thought I loved Edward. I thought my life before Edward was happy, but after I met him, I discovered it was just empty and lonely.

*start flashback*

I arrive at the Bella Italia restaurant on time and walk over to the host.

"Hi. Do you have a reservation?" A tall blonde haired man asks as he clearly eye-fucks me.

"Yes, it's Cullen."

"Please, follow me, ma'am." I followed him to the back of the restaurant and into a private dining room.

"Hello, beautiful." I smile at Edward and walk over to him as we embrace each other I heard the door shut.

I look around the private room and note the slender and elegance within the room. He pulls my seat out and I sit down before he pushes me in.

We order our meal and wait for it to arrive.

As I'm eating dessert, Edward puts two piles of paper on the table and pushes them towards me.

"What's this?" I ask.

"A contract," he says around a spoon of cheese cake.

"And it's here, why?"

"Because I have a proposition for you. Bella, you work hard and your grades are exceptional. I need someone like you to fill the job." I pick up the papers and read them. At first it looks like an ordinary contract for a personal assistant — until I get to clause thirty-three. I'm shocked with what I read.

33.1 Neither Mr Cullen nor Miss Swan are to enter into sexual relations with any other person during the life of this contract.

33.2 Both parties will go for physicals every six months.

33.3 Mr Cullen is to have all final decision making powers on all aspects of Miss Swan's life.

33.4 Mr Cullen is to give Miss Swan the sum of $1,000,000 as compensation for her time, as well as all personal items bought for her and is to help with any settlement costs including the purchase of a condo or apartment anywhere Miss Swan wishes to live.

I stop reading after the last point, upset and insulted that he wants me as… I don't know what, a prostitute? A whore?

"Edward, this is basically a high-end prostitute's agreement, not a work contract. I don't know who you think I am, but I am not that," I bark as I stand up and slam the contract on the table and turn around to leave.

"Please, Bella, let me explain."

"I want to help you and my mum has been pestering me to get a girlfriend. This contract fixes both my problems and yours," he implores at me. "You can focus on school. No more needing to work forty-plus hours a week."

"And in return I have to give you sex on demand!" I scoff.

"No, in return of the use of the guest house on my property rent free until we are married."

"MARRIED!" I shout.

"Please, Bella, let me finish."

I roll my hands to let him continue with no intentions of agreeing to any of this. I just want to walk away from a creep — a creep who I thought I was falling in love with.

"I give you a substantial allowance each month. I'd like sex to be part of the equation, but it's not compulsory. You're more my companion for when I get home and someone for me to take as my date to important business functions and family events. We will get married within a year and you stay with me for the following two years. You can even have your own room in the main house. You don't have to sleep with me."

"Yet you expect me to have sex with you at some point. You're not interested in me outside of a fucking business arrangement, and here I am thinking you and I may have a connection. But no, it's nothing but business to you," I snap before storming out the restaurant.

I walk a block in high heels, trying to calm down and think through what he had offered me.

A stress free education focused three years with allowance for companionship and possibly sex. No, most likely sex as that contract states I can't have sex with anyone outside of us.

I take a deep breath then dial the number on my phone.

"Hello?"

"I'll do it, but I want some of the conditions changed."

"Where are you?"

"I'll be at Sam's pizzeria," I say, spotting the pizzeria on the opposite street.

*end flash back*

Over the twelve months after I signed the contract, I kept trying to convince myself that I was not falling in love with Edward.

This was just a business arrangement to him, or at least that's what I thought, but it wasn't. He offered me the contract because he thought I was too proud to take his money. He needed a new personal assistant, but he wanted to spend time with me and this was the only way I would agree.

The problem was I had fallen in love. I had fallen in love hard. The first month I lived with Edward, we did our own thing as we got use to a routine. We rarely spoke in those first days we were constantly bypassing each other.

By the second month, I was settled into my new job and both of us were settled into our home routine. This settling in gave us time to arrange outings. Edward seemed to stop working weekends and we would spend the evenings in front of the TV with popcorn and movies. We started off sitting on opposite ends of the sofa and gradually gravitated towards each other.

I found a joy in living with Edward. I woke up early to cook breakfast and I no longer hated going home.

Five months after moving in, I found myself in bed with Edward. We didn't have sex. It was more a case of I had started screaming in my sleep and Edward came in and shook me awake before I curled up around him and fell back a sleep.

I had no idea how long we were going to stay that way, but life was way too short and I found myself in Edward's arms as he made love to me for the first time on my birthday, four months after waking up with him in bed with me for the first time.

He was slow and gentle with me and allowed me to lead as he lay under me and I lined us up before I fill myself with his hardness in one swift movement on his cock.

"Shit." It had hurt and I fought the pain. I couldn't understand how something had hurt, but at the same time felt so fantastic. I leaned my head up, trying not to ruin the moment with tears or to at least let him see the pain on my face.

"Jesus Christ, Bella. I never even realised you would be this fucking tight." He pants out after few minutes of silence. "Please baby move."

He cries while letting a deep breath out.

"Edward, are you okay?" I murmur, scared I had hurt him.

He sits up and buries his hands in my hair. "I'm fine, baby, but I'm begging you please move on me."

When I start moving up and down him, he pants and falls backwards, burying his head in to the pillows behind him. "God, baby, you feel so fucking good." I notice that his hands are now buried in the bed sheets and he seems to be fighting something.

I feel every stroke and the pain ebbs away slowly. I take great pleasure from watching Edward as he lay under me and fought not to come. Not to touch me or do any of the things he wants to do to me.

I lean forward. "Edward, look at me." His eyes snap open and stare straight into my eyes. "Touch me, Edward; show me how to pleasure you. Teach me how to love you." He moans before placing his hands on my hip and rocking me faster.

"Ahh, baby, you need to tell me if I hurt you, okay?" Edward asks.

I moan loudly in response. He falls back into the pillows and starts moaning while looking at me and dragging his hands over my body.

"Oh god… You're so beautiful… like… this!" he yells between moans. Every now and then he mumbles other things, mainly about not being a two pump chump or that I am so tight and better than he could ever imagined.

When he finally comes, I watch as his body shakes. He throws his head back and he screams my name.

I never came that night. Edward later explained that virgins tended to struggle to come after being penetrated for the first time. He made it up to me a few days later when he made me scream his name over and over again as I came over his mouth, his fingers — his damn long sexy fingers — and his damn large and hard cock — I don't think I will ever get enough of that cock. Just the thought made me wet.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts as a pair of arms wrap around my waist and pull me to him.

"Are you okay?" he whispers in my ear.

I turn in Edward's arms and take a step back to look him over. I've not seen him all day. Between the doctor's appointment and the beauticians, there has been no me time or time to talk to him. He is standing in a dashing, royal blue suit. I lick my lips and he smirks at me.

I gave myself a deadline of today to tell him and I'm sticking to it.

"Will you dance with me?" he whispers in my ear and I nod in response, hoping this will give me that quiet little moment to tell him.

I never expected this to happen. I lean my head onto Edward's chest and take a deep breath in as we move.

As we sway to the music, it feels like the right time.

"Edward, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" he asks, smiling into my hair.

"I went to the doctor's earlier today. I found out why I've been ill lately."

He stops dancing and moves a step back before pulling my chin up to look at my eyes.

"Is everything okay?"

I can see the worry as well as hear it in his voice. I take his hand in mine and place it on my stomach before moving closer to him again.

"We love you," I whisper before stepping back.

He confusedly looks at me, and I decide he needs another clue.

Stepping close again, I lean up to his ear before whispering, "We will be living in the house with a small person soon."

I step back, keeping my hand on his cheek, looking into his eyes.

_Please, Edward, understand the hint._

After a few minutes of staring at me, I watch as the penny drops and he realises what I'm saying.

He looks down and strokes his thumb over my abdomen.

"A baby?" he whispers quietly. It's more like he needs reassurance and is fighting his emotions.

He smiles and I nod before he pulls me to him and kisses me passionately. When we break apart, he smiles at me again.

I catch the lone tear falling down his cheek and smile at him.

"Sorry," he whispers before looking back at my stomach.

"For what?" I ask, confused

_Does he not want the baby?_

Dread fills me as he looks at me. I place my hand on my stomach and look at him — fearful that he wants me to get rid of it, that he doesn't want to be a dad. He gently kisses me again before he turns around and runs to the nearest table, stands on it, and shouts at the top of his lungs, "I'm a Dad!"

I smile as the relief fills me and the fear falls away.

_He want's to keep it. He's happy to be a dad_.

Everyone freezes for a few minutes while he keeps repeating it while jumping up and down on the table, and then the garden fills with laughs as the table shatters under him.

Several people from the hospital run forward and try to look him over but he ignores them.

The fall does nothing to stop him as he keeps shouting around them.

"I'm a dad."

It's as if time has fast forwarded when everyone suddenly works out what he's saying. I watch as some run forward to help him up, others cheer, and a few people hug me while whispering their congratulations in my ear. I just stare on at him, amazed as he just carries on. I burst into laughter, which draws his attention over to me.

He jumps up and runs over to me, grinning.

I feel his hands wrap around my body and his lips on my neck. Between tears of joy and whispers of love you and thank yous.

"Bella, dear?" I look over to Edward's mother, Esme, and smile.

Edward lets go of me and walks behind me before his arms come round my middle and he pulls me to him. He leans his head over my shoulder and kisses my neck before smiling at his mum — the stupid grin still plastered on his face.

"Yes, Esme?" I look at her and I notice the perfect Esme Cullen has mascara streaks and tear trails staining her cheeks. I can only hope they are of the good happy kind.

"When will my grandchild arrive?"

"June. Late June, Esme." I turn to Edward and watch as he goes through the maths in his head.

He realises we conceived on my birthday, and what a birthday it was. He had treated me like a true princess, even as we layed in bed and made love all day and night.

He smiles at me before looking down for reassurance. "Your birthday?" he mumbles more as a question as his hand finds its way to my stomach.

I nod. "It's due around your birthday." I hear several gasps as I look up again to see Esme is now joined by Edward's sister, Alice and her husband Jasper, as well as his Emmett and his wife Rosalie.

Edward's smile grows wider and he looks down at me before pulling me to him and kissing me again. "Thank you, baby," he whispers in my ear and nuzzles my skin as he presses his hard cock into my back.

I push him away gently. "We have guests, love," I say as I turn around to face him.

He drops to his knees and starts whispering to my stomach. I hear the air around my fill with mumbled ahhs and sighs. Edward smiles up at me before kissing my stomach and standing up.

"Everything else okay?" he asks. I would swear he's in his doctor mode if it weren't for the tears running down his cheeks.

"Yes. Just the little stowaway to arrive. Are you sure you're okay with this?"

He buries his hands in my hair before he kisses me again before grinning widely. "You're carrying my baby. I'm over the moon happ…" He looks lost then smiles at me. "Shit, I've got to call uncle Aro and Dad. They are at the hospital."

I giggle as he runs towards the back door only to turn back and lift me up in his arms before kissing me again.

"Thank you, my love. I love you." He places me back down and waits 'til I'm standing firmly before letting go and he running into the house, nearly ripping the door off the wall — presumably to grab a phone to call his dad and Uncle Aro.

I smile as I watch him search the front room for the phone handset.

"Bella." I turn to see Esme standing next to me. "Thank you, dear. I've never seen my son so happy."

I watch through the door as he runs around and is shouting the good news at whoever picked up the phone.

I pat Esme's hand as she wraps it around my arm and we both laugh at Edward's joyful antics. "If he breaks my sofa and gets hurt, I'm not taking him to the hospital," I say as he starts jumping on the sofa.

If this is how he acts to the news of being a father, I hate to think what he will do when or if we find out the gender or even when the baby arrives.

He better not try to climb over my furniture then.

For now, though, I rub a hand over my stomach and smile as I watch him celebrate.

* June 20th 2012*

"Edwarddd," I scream as another contraction hits me hard. _Shit, are they supposed to be this close so soon? _

"First time mothers are suppose to take hours," I mumble to myself as I try to find Edward.

How can he be so hard to find when we are meant to be going out for his birthday? I was just adding finishing touches to my outfit.

"What is it, love?" he says calmly as he walks out of the Library in a tux, ready for our dinner and his surprise party.

"My water… ahhhhh!" I scream as another one hits and I rock from side to side in hopes of easing the pain. "Water broke," I mumble out before grunting through another contraction. I look into his shocked face, "Edward, bab..." I lean forward and grunt again. Shit, these are hard and fast.

He suddenly snaps out of it and runs the last few steps to me and grabs my arm.

"Bella, love, I need to look you over," Edward says in his fucking doctor's voice. His fucking Doctor's voice I need my fucking husband.

"I'm not one of your patients," I snap before crying, frustrated that we are still standing here.

"Please, trust me," he whispers gently as he takes my face in his hands. Dr Cullen has Left the Building and sent Edward back.

I nod my head and he helps me onto the office sofa. I scream through the next contraction, which is harder than my previous ones before I feel Edward's hand on my knee

"Bella, have you had any back pain today?"

"Yes, constantly since this morning. Edward, we need to get to the hospital."

"There's no time. You're almost ready to push."

"Edward," I cry scared out of my mind — we are supposed to be at the hospital.

I throw my head back and grunt before allowing the tears to fall.

I keep panting and breathing while I wait for the contraction to end.

"Hi, Dad."

I look terrified at Edward as I didn't realize he had called Carlisle. He smiled at me before kissing my knee in reassurance.

"I need some help. Can you get to the house…? Bella's water broke and her cervix is 9cm... Thanks, dad."

He smiles again and kisses my knee before looking at me.

"I'm sorry love and as much as I love my birthday present your giving me. I need help with looking after both of you." He looks at me begging me to give him this one little thing. I cave as I can tell He's worried.

"Edward, if your dad or Aro go between my legs, you're dead," I scream as another contraction hits me.

"Love, Dad's going to look after supporting you. I want to focus on getting little bean here safely, okay?"

I nod and hiss through another contraction. Several contractions later I hear a shout echo through the house, "Edward!"

"In here!" he shouts to his dad. I hear a knock on the door before it opens and closes and I see Carlisle.

"Can you help coach, Bella?" Edward asks. "She's ready to push."

"Of course, son." Carlisle walks over and grabs my hand. "Hi, sweetheart, where do you want me?"

I look up at him. "Can you sit behind me, please?" I cry through another contraction as I lean forward. When Carlisle gets behind me, I feel more comfortable.

"Bella, look at me." I look at Edward and try to smile as he looks at me. "I want you to push when the next contraction starts. Okay?"

I nod my head before screaming through the contraction. Carlisle counts in my ear and coaches me through it.

"That's it, love, you're doing great... I can see bean's head. Bella, she has your hair."

"It could be a he, Edwardddd." I push down again then stop as the contraction ends.

"Oh god, I want this over with," I cry as I fall back into Carlisle.

"It'll be over soon, love, then you can hold bean for the first time."

I push a few more times 'til I register the door open again, and presume it's Esme checking on us.

"Love, you need to stop pushing."

"But I need to," I cry, frustrated because the need is so great.

"Bella, her umbilical cord is wrapped around her neck. I need to unloop it before she comes the rest of the way. Just take a breather, okay?"

I nod my head and fight the panic and the need to push as Edward pulls the cord from around bean's neck.

"Okay, love, one last big push and bean will be here."

I hold Carlisle's hands and bear down, till the best sound in the world fills the air.

Our bean's little cry.

"Well done, Bella," Carlisle says as I fall backwards into him, panting in relief that it's over.

"Here you are, Bella. Say hello to your little bean," I hear from Aro and look over to notice him for the first time with bean in his arms.

I hold my hands out and he walks forward and places bean in my arms, wrapped in a warm towel.

I look up at Aro and smile while I hug bean.

"Is bean a girl or a boy?" I ask, looking at Edward. We had decided from the start to not find out the gender because we thought it would be a nice surprise.

"You tell me, love," he says, peaking up at me before kissing my knee.

I can see the tears falling down his cheeks as he looks at us.

I open the towel and look between bean's legs. "Hi, daddy's little princess," I say loud enough for everyone to hear as I kiss her head and start counting her fingers and toes.

"I love you," Edward says to me and kisses my knee again.

I feel another contraction and panic. "Edward, I need to push again"

"That's okay, love, you push. It's just the after birth."

I let my body do its thing and soon the after birth is out.

"Bella, you need some stitches. Shall I do it here or wait till we get to the hospital? If you want to go to the hospital?"

"Please," I say, smiling as I hold our little girl, feeling like the world's luckiest woman. I feel some tugging, but don't really pay it no attention as I hear the slight sniffle from between my legs.

I look down at my little girl in my arms then every face in the room.

We're all in tears now.

We are disturbed by a knocking on the door before Esme pops her head in, "Do you need anything?"

"Yes, a few minutes with my husband, please, and then you can come and meet your granddaughter," I say, looking over at her.

"A granddaughter," Esme whispers as she starts to cry, which starts Carlisle off again only harder before they leave the room followed by Aro.

Edward gets up and comes to sit behind me and he wraps his hands around me and our little bean.

I loll my head back onto his shoulder and sigh as I finally relax.

Bean nuzzles around and I undo my top before placing her on my breast and she starts suckling.

"Thank you," he says as I hear sniffling from behind me.

"It's nothing," I say as he pulls me and bean closer to him before He looks down at her and strokes beans face.

"That's one of the most fantastic experiences I've ever had. I've seen some births in my intern years, but never my own child's." I feel him kiss me before he starts humming something.

We're a family of three now. I smile as I look down at bean and relax into Edwards arms. Before leaning into his neck and breathing his scent in.


End file.
